


Bad Luck

by Ryuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Poisoned Drink, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/Ryuki
Summary: Post-Chariot chapter. It's the next morning and Xixa still feels awful, but tries to refresh herself with a walk through the Market. In the span of a morning, she has two near-accidents. Saved from both by an unseen force. Believing her savior to be Julian - the very man who distanced himself to keep Xixa out of danger - she engages in a plan to get him to show himself. Or, at least, to find him.





	1. Red Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Chariot. Xixa is still feeling crummy. She decides to go for a walk through the Market. While there, she counters two near-accidents. Saved by both incidents by something - or someone - who refuses to hang around, the apprentice realizes it could be Julian. To test her hypothesis, Xixa puts herself in danger, once more, in the hopes of talking to him.

The morning light pierced her tired eyes, spent from crying on and off last night. Xixa thought a fresh morning stroll through the Market would ease her pains. That sun, though, made her eyes feel like bleeding. Xixa tried to brush away her negativity, as she ducked into the shade of the Market.

The aroma of fresh baked bread and pastries coiled through the air. The delectable scents mingled with the everyday dirt and body odor of the vendors and customers. Loud voices resonated along the street, attenuated by the rumble of carts and wagons.

Ease wrapped around the apprentice, in the chaos. Or, perhaps, she was still tired from the long night.

A couple children rushed passed Xixa’s knees, the sudden jostle coaxing her feet to fumble. She staggered into a tower of firewood, hands scraping over splinters. The tower wobbled as she backed off, exhaustion confounding her survival instincts. There was a creak – or was that a croak from that raggedy, paranoid raven? – and the sound of ropes straining. Xixa stared up at the mass of wood, heart pounding but mind a complete blank.

An insistent tug on the back of her cloak, pulled her paralyzed body away from the danger. She tumbled backward, into the crowd just as wood cascaded down in a cracking, bone-jarring heap.

Xixa spun around, words of thanks on her lips. Whoever had helped was gone. The crowd streamed passed her without worry, individuals intent on buying fresh food and goods. Confusion dotted her thoughts, but she shook it off. Maybe, she was wrong.

The apprentice drifted from stall to stall, listening to people barter and haggle. The sun had trailed a little higher in the sky. The temperature rose. Despite her day out, Xixa still felt the headache from crying lingering at the corners of her eyes.

Mentally consumed with _not_ thinking about the source of her tears, her feet caught on a stick in the road. Her world flew out from under her, heart thundering and lungs locking up. Xixa landed with a thud, pain jarring up her palms. Dust swooped around her, but she could still hear the pottery cart trundling closer. The clod of hoof beats and the clatter of pottery deafened her ears.

There was another sound, beneath the imminent doom. She didn’t have time to thin. Or maybe her treasonous brain didn’t _want_ to think. Again, a sudden force whisked down upon her, bodily heaving her out of the road and onto her feet in a safe, cart-free, area. The apprentice blinked, slightly dazed as the pottery cart trundled by. Whipping her head around, she didn’t even catch sight of whatever – _whoever –_ helped her.

Narrowing her eyes, Xixa scanned the roofs of the building. Her gaze caught on the ragged raven, not far from her position. He soared in lazy circles above the Market.

Her sight drifted down to the throngs of people, scanning for some telltale sign of a red-head. A glimpse of his coat, his red hair glinting in the light. Could a six-foot four-inch man disappear so quickly in the crowd? He had done it before…

Xixa’s hands clenched, trying to picture her last couple saviors. Was she mistaken? Or maybe it was just wishful thinking from a hurt heart? She shook her head, annoyed with the pain. They had barely known one another. She shouldn’t feel so strongly about him! At least, as far as her shoddy memories went, it had been a short time.

Though, it seemed – if she were right – the doctor was going out of his way to keep her safe. …while not being in her life. The thought stung. Julian’s thought process boggled Xixa’s mind.

If only she could test this out. However, her clumsy nature had been brought on by night of little sleep, moderate sobbing, and a level of confusion. There had to be something she could do…

An idea formed in her head. A sudden – _and terrible_ – idea. If he wasn’t following her, wasn’t acting as some sort of unseen protector, then this antic may end badly. The apprentice didn’t care, though. As she wove her way out of the Market, Xixa vaguely realized what a bad influence the doctor had been on her.

x x x

It took Xixa a long time to find the bar. She had to backtrack, recalling Julian’s directions the night she had fled the castle. It was the shoddier side of town. A thin layer of grime covered everything and a slightly mildewy scent hung in the air. Bereft of the night, without the cavorting crowd or the warm lights sweeping into darkened streets, the Rowdy Raven was only recognizable by their sign.

The apprentice glanced skyward, catching the feathered shadow still following her. That raven hadn’t strayed far. Xixa glance up and down the street. A few people plodded down the path, going about their drudgery. A saucily dressed person was sensually leading a prospective patron down an alleyway. A skinny cat fumbled out of a side street, yowling. No obvious signs of the doctor.

Turning back to the bar, Xixa pressed through the door. She paused in the entryway as her eyes adjusted from the sunny day to the drearier interior. The smell of booze tickled at her nose. She made her way to the bar, taking stock of the people drinking their woes away. There were a few barflies, drowning in drink or passed out on the floor. It was nothing like the raucous night with Julian.

The person behind the counter was idly watching Xixa as she approached. “What can I do for you?”

“I came in here a few nights ago. My… companion had red hair, fairly tall.” Xixa waved her hand over her head, as if to illustrate how tall Julian was. The person quirked an eyebrow, expression unreadable. Xixa continued, trying to scrounge for a memorable instance that night, “He was advising a card game and got doused in drink.”

The bartender’s eyebrow raised, just slightly, but they otherwise didn’t react. “Yes?”

“I’m looking for him.”

They eased slightly at that. A knowing grin curled at their lips. “You’re looking for Ilya?”

“How many people know him?” Exasperation tinged Xixa’s voice as she rolled her eyes. It originally stunned the apprentice how many people seemed chummy with the wanted, murdering, doctor. However, after thought, Xixa realized the man may have assisted the poor with illness. Maybe even the plague. It would make sense, though Julian never mentioned it. She couldn’t imagine him standing aside while the poor suffered.

“Not sure. Why’re you looking for him?” That grin still curled at the bartender’s lips. They were amused with her.

Narrowing her eyes, a bubble of annoyance bloomed in Xixa. Why was this person grinning so much? With a little more bite than she meant, she icily said, “I’m investigating Count Lucio’s murder. Dr. Devorak is a suspect.”

“Oh…” That seemed to break that grin. They picked up a glass, presumably dirty, and began to scrub it with a rag. There seemed to be a strain to their aura. “Wouldn’t have guessed you thought of him that way.”

Her eyebrows raised, confusion mottling her voice, “Excuse me?”

“You were hanging all over Ily– Dr. Jules.” Their eyes drifted down to the glass, rubbing at a particularly hard – and invisible – bit of grime. “Ogling and what not.”

Xixa pursed her lips, a flush biting at her cheeks. She knew very well how she was acting and didn’t need a reminder. Thank you! She had to keep this up, though. “I was observing.”

“Tomato, tomahto. I’m a bartender, so I know ogling when I see ogling.”

The apprentice heaved a sigh and averted her gaze. Her eyes flickered around the room, as if searching for something. She tried not to turn toward the windows, tried not to peer closer to try and find a tuft of curly red hair. When she turned back to the bartender, she leaned forward. “You’re right. You’re a bartender and I could use a little edge off. Give me something strong.”

The bartender stared at Xixa, eyes trailing up and down her body. Vaguely, she wondered if they remembered the fruit drink Julian had gotten her. How alcoholic was that? Probably not very. Was the bartender dubious about her request? However, Xixa maintained her somber face. She was the apprentice working for the Countess, tasked with the duty to find Dr. Julian Devorak before the Masquerade. Xixa pressed into her aura the stress on her shoulders, emanating it toward the bartender.

“I’ll get you something,” they sighed, before shrugging and scuffing off to the shelves of alcohol.

Xixa’s gaze flicked to the windows. On the roof of the far building, the raggedy raven perched and leered. It almost felt like the bird was staring straight at her. If the bird was there, then was Julian close by? She couldn’t very well go peek out every bar window. The doctor would take off, in a swirl of black fabric and embarrassment.

“Here you go.” The bartender’s flat tone interrupted Xixa’s thoughts. The click of a glass against the bar’s top punctuated his sentence.

She stared down at the frothy glass, filled to the brim with a red liquid that darkened to nearly black at the bottom. The faint smell of cherry emitted from the drink, though it was all but lost in the heavy aroma of alcohol. In her silence, Xixa thought she heard the drink sizzling. Turning her gaze back to the bartender, she asked, “What is it called?”

“Red Reaper.” Though the bartender’s face didn’t change, Xixa thought she could hear an edge of challenge to their voice. They didn’t think she’d drink it. Or be standing after one sip.

She knew this was a prospect when heading toward the Rowdy Raven. Luckily, remaining sober or upright were not part of her plan.

Xixa dropped a pile of coins on the bar, unsure and uncaring for the going rate of a Red Reaper. Raising the glass to her lips, Xixa closed her eyes and took a swig of the drink. As soon as she grabbed it, a caw screamed outside. When the drink hit her throat, it burned. Not the usual heat of alcohol, but a searing fire that scorched her throat. Tears bit at the corners of her eyes, a faint fog already tickling her synapses. The faint taste of cinnamon and cherry licked over her tongue.

The apprentice didn’t hear the doors of the bar open. Nor the pounding clatter of boots on the floor. Xixa’s world revolved around the red drink and the pain in her throat, until someone insistently eased the drink from her lips.

“That’s enough of that.” She barely heard the gentle words through the pounding in her skull. Her eyes fluttered open, finding Julian standing there, the Red Reaper held far, far from her body.

 


	2. Will You Still Think Of Me Fondly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian comes to a poisoned Xixa's rescue. They talk a lot of things out.

“That’s enough of that.” She barely heard the gentle words through the pounding in her skull. Her eyes fluttered open, finding Julian standing there, the Red Reaper held far, far from her body.

Heat dabbled over her cheeks, nipping at her ears. Everything felt so warm. And Julian was there! Her thoughts couldn’t scrabble onto something coherent. In their stead, she smiled broadly and lean toward him.

With one arm wrapped around Xixa, Julian turned his gaze toward the bartender. Shaking the still partly filled glass, the doctor demanded, “What’s in this, Kori?”

“Cherry juice, cinnamon, Prakra vodka, Vesuvian rum, red wine, a bit of gin,” the bartender eyed the two patrons, “And a bit of nectar from the Man Eating Magnolia.”

A dark look passed over Julian’s face and he slammed the glass down. “By nectar, you mean poison.”

“Isn’t all alcohol poison, doctor?” Kori flinched, rightly scolded, but they smiled cheekily nonetheless.

“Kori, your loyalty is heartwarming, but don’t kill anyone of my accord.”

A look of hurt crossed Kori’s features. They motioned toward Xixa, ready to state their case for poisoning the apprentice. “But she’s investi–”

“I’m aware.” Julian sighed, turning his gaze to the apprentice in his arms. She sank down, legs starting to give out, but his supporting arms kept her upright. An ache bit across his chest. Her warmth sunk through his clothes, taunting his skin. Brief memories flashed through his thoughts, of Mazelinka’s and how sweet those stolen moments had been.

Xixa, however, was  _ not  _ a drinker. And she had down nearly half the glass of Red Reaper. Even the hardiest of drinkers may succumb to  _ literal _  poison. Her head lolled against his chest, gibberish falling softly from her lips. Even through his clothes, he could tell Xixa’s temperature was rocketing to unsafe levels.

Gingerly, he tilted Xixa’s head back. Her eyes had lost focused, but a faint smile twisted at the corners of her lips. Julian thought he heard his name on her lips, a mumbled whisper. Man Eating Magnolia’s nectar made the victim’s body overheat, their legs give out, while basking in some fantasy.

Even though he had distanced himself, Xixa was still in trouble. Drinking herself to a grave. If she hadn’t come to the Rowdy Raven, hadn’t asked questions about him, hadn’t drank that damn drink, she wouldn't’ be in this condition. Julian shook the annoyance and questions away. He whispered to himself, “One more.”

The doctor leaned down, catching the apprentice’s smiling lips in a kiss. A growing warmth pressed at his throat and the curse transferred the poison from her to him. The sting of the drink scraped across his throat. His brain became fuzzy and wobbly. His whole body warmed, as if he were melting.

Xixa broke the kiss, eyes wide and brief surprise flicking over her features. The apprentice quickly remembered her predicament, just as Julian’s legs gave out under him. With a yelp, the apprentice and the doctor collapsed to the floor.

“S’rry,” the man slurred, head lolling against her shoulder. The room erratically spun and his head throbbed.

“It’s fine,” Xixa sighed, managing to move into a sitting position with Julian’s head in her lap. She brushed his hair back from his face. Heat radiated from him as a red flush pressed to his cheeks, fever overtaking his body. Yet, as soon as his temperature rose, it began to fall. The glow of the sigil on his neck pulsed, the curse keeping him alive. She ran her hands through his hair and down his jawline, with tender strokes.

“Observation, _right_.” Kori snorted.

The apprentice tossed the bartender a dirty look, but could do nothing about her sudden blush. To be so transparent to someone else prickled her thoughts. The bartender smirked, but leaned against the bar, watching the doctor squirm and overheat. As unconcerned as they were, Xixa wondered if Kori knew of the curse. That didn’t matter. At least they were allowing her to comfort Julian, despite investigating him.

Once Julian’s body heat seemed close to safe, Xixa smiled weakly down at him. Julian stared up at her, an expression of guilt pinching his features. If it hadn’t been for him, Xixa wouldn’t have been poisoned.

“I sort of expected this to happen.” Xixa’s words came out like a confession. She winced as the doctor’s eye widened.

He must still be feverish. His thoughts infected with the poison was making him hallucinate, to hear strange things. “What.”

“No one reports you to the guards. You were completely at ease with all the patrons here. You can wander around, in broad daylight, at the Market.” Xixa recounted the events, still caressing his jawline with light touches. Understanding glinted in his eye. “Coming to this bar, asking about you to someone willing to keep you secret, and daring to order a drink.”

Xixa smiled ruefully down at Julian as the pieces lined up in his head.

She had risked  _ dying _  to get to him? He couldn’t wrap the sacrifice around his thoughts. “Why?”

Averting her gaze and giving a careless shrug – though she felt anything but nonchalant – the apprentice muttered, “You kept saving me this morning. I had a hunch.”

“You got yourself poisoned  _ on a hunch. _ ” Incredulity and an edge of annoyance filled Juilan’s voice as he sat up, ignoring the spin of the room. He didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand, frustrated at her recklessness; on the other, shamefully touched at Xixa’s extreme actions.

“You insisted on ending what we had – whatever you wish to call it – because you were potentially a danger.” She couldn’t keep the sharp edge out of her voice. Having her own audacious behavior scolded by the melodramatic Julian? Well, it stung. Her hands clenched at her knees, eyebrows dipped in obvious frustration. “And then you turned around, stalking me through the city.”

“I did not stalk!” The doctor yelped, ears coloring.

“I don’t know, Ilya.” Julian and Xixa glanced up at the bartender. Kori leaned on the bar, elbows supporting this face, as they earnestly stared down at them. A smirk tugged across their lips, their eyes flickering from the doctor to the apprentice. “You arrived just as she swallowed poison. I think Little Miss Apprentice has you figured out.”

Julian flushed under Kori’s grin. He couldn’t even argue against the bartender’s assertion. Even if he tried, his face would give him away. Instead of trying to talk his way out, the doctor got to his feet. The floor swayed under his boots, almost forcing Julian to plant his ass on the boards.

Xixa got to her feet, grabbing onto Julian’s coat before he could run off. She doubted he’d get far, judging by his wobbling legs, but she couldn’t risk losing him. Not when he was right here, right now. “Why  _ were  _ you following me, Julian?”

His eye couldn’t find a place to remain. On Kori’s grin to Xixa’s curious gaze to his hands. He couldn’t look anywhere. Her strong hold on his overcoat tempted him to leave the clothing. “I… I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“You dumped me the other night on a dock!”

Completely involved with the story, Kori glanced from their longtime patron to the apprentice. “I thought you guys weren’t dating.”

“It’s complicated.” Xixa scrunched her shoulders up to her ears, suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment. They  _ hadn’t _  been dating. But, for some reason, the separation hurt  _ so much. _  Tormented with confusion and hurt, trying to understand  _ why _  she felt so much with him. She realized it might have something to do with her missing memories, but shoved that thought far away. She didn’t need the headache on top of the inexplicable heartache.

“Is it?” Julian asked softly, bringing his gaze to Xixa’s face. He bit his bottom lip, worrying over thoughts he’d agonized since he met the apprentice. “We’ve only known each other for a few days.”

The question pressed down on Xixa’s shoulders as nagging thoughts clawed out from the back of her mind. This was the issue. The thing that raked through her mind, bringing tears and confusion to the surface. The answer kept ducking and dodging from her consciousness.

“You make me feel safe.” Just saying those words, being so vulnerable, made her heart throb with terror. Xixa didn’t understand how he made her feel safe. Didn’t even know what he’d done to earn that position. The only other person who made her feel safe had been Asra.

Julian’s eye widened, shock vibrating through his bones. Another feeling, something warm and soft and  _ familiar _  buzzed through him, at the same time. The doctor swallowed, unable to believe her answer. “I what?”

“I can’t explain it, but you make me feel safe.” Soft warmth coursed through Xixa, thinking back to that moment. A shy smile pulled, awkwardly, across her features. “When you first broke into the shoppe, in your mask, I was terrified. But, once your mask got knocked off…”

Silence descended as Julian thought of that night. He’d gone into the shoppe, seeking answers from Asra. Instead, he found Xixa in the middle of a reading for the Countess. He’d crept through the house, looking for the magician, while her voice read the cards. Overhearing the session eased something in him then. It was a strange comfort, mixed with nostalgia. He assumed some past fondness urged his whim to have her read his.

What if that comfort came from simply hearing Xixa’s voice?

“Please, stop saving me, Julian.” Her words crashed through his introspection. Julian turned a confused look toward her, about to ask her what she meant. Arms wrapped around herself, features pinched with personal troubles, Xixa had a hard time pushing the words from her lips.  “You want to distance yourself, fine. I grudgingly accept that. But stop taunting me with your little acts of heroism.”

To be pushed away from a source of safety, only to have him constantly tease her with his evasive presence? It was like reopening a wound, over and over. Each time, the pain resonated a little deeper.

“Xixa…” Pain squeezed at Julian’s chest. Watching her, eyes downcast, requesting him to stop saving her, helping her, protecting her. Looking at her, Julian knew he couldn’t stop. A strong feeling drove him to safeguard her. And what a job that was, after today. Her string of ill luck, that day alone, had been ridiculous. In fact, it probably rivaled his own tendency toward tragedy. A mirthless laugh laced through his voice, “I think I’ve infected you.”

Xixa threw him a startled look, eyes wide.

“A wood pile nearly crushed you, a cart nearly trampled you, and you got yourself poisoned.” He took a step for each event of the day, closing the distance between them. His hands settled on Xixa’s shoulders. “I think, my dear, I’ve infected you with my bad luck.”

She looked down. Was this his way to absolve his guilt? Or sink further into a pit of self-pity? Julian’s gloved hand ghosted over her cheek, running fingers down to her chin. He forced her eyes up toward him, a roguish smile on his lips. “If by staying close to you, I may deflect this ill luck toward myself, I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

It took a breath for Xixa to realize what Julian was saying. When it settled, relief poured through her thoughts. She threw herself into the doctor, arms snaking around his torso and face buried against his chest. Inhaling his scent, Xixa basked in renewed safety and a warm sense of comfort. He pulled her closer, his arms crushing her to him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, the doctor guiltily enjoyed her closeness, her warmth, her aroma.

“Aren’t they a cute couple?” Kori bellowed, clapping their hands. The apprentice and the doctor startled as a round of applause filled the air. Peeking out from Julian’s chest, Xixa’s stomach flipped with embarrassment. A small crowd had trickled in and, upon seeing the scene, scuttled close to watch.

Chuckles, titters, and a few lewd comments bubbled up from the crowd. The apprentice ducked into Julian again, a smile on her lips despite the burning flush on her face. Half-jokingly, Xixa mumbled against his chest, “Julian, save me.”

Leaning over Xixa, the doctor smiled at her request. He whispered low, so Xixa could only hear his words, “With pleasure.”

Julian straightened, arms still protectively curled around Xixa. With a big grin, and a devilish twinkle in his eye, the doctor declared over the jesting crowd, “To celebrate, we’ll have a round on the house. What d’ya say!”

Kori’s eyes widened, turning the shock toward Julian. “I didn’t agre–”

The poor bartender could finish their sentence, before people swarmed up to the bar. It was no use reasoning with loyal patrons. Kori cast the doctor a dirty look, but began to fill the orders. Julian only smirked back. Served Kori right for  _ poisoning _  Xixa.

While the bartender was ass-deep in free drink requests, Julian guided the apprentice from the bar. Outside, mid-afternoon had begun to fade into dusk. The ragged raven danced along the Rowdy Raven sign, talons tapdancing on the wood. If Xixa didn’t know better, she thought he was excited seeing the two together.

“What now?” In the cold street, a sudden sense of moroseness fell over Julian. At some point, he was going to be dragged before the Countess and hanged. The doctor swallowed as the thought filtered through his mind. Staring down at Xixa, the conflicting sensations of warm fondness fought against a chill of fear.

Feeling Julian’s anxiety in the air, Xixa turned toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed against him, on tiptoe to get closer to his face. Instinctively, his arms enveloped her, his overcoat acting as a semi-barrier between them and the world.

Xixa would be lying if she told the man there was nothing to fear. That everything would work out. No matter how much hope glistened in her mind, the shadows of uncertainty still lurked. “No matter what happens, we enjoy our time together.”

That wasn’t enough for him, though. Ambiguous memories and intuition sliced fear through his thoughts. He couldn’t help the sad turn of his lips or the insecurity in his eye. “If I am a cold-blooded murderer, will you still think of me fondly?”

It wasn’t a fair question to ask, he knew that. But he couldn’t stop himself.

The apprentice’s mind imagined finding proof of Julian’s part in Lucio’s death. Hardcore, non-negotiable proof that the doctor had callously ended the Count’s life. However, Xixa found it hard to pretend. From recollections, Lucio had been awful, both as a ruler and a person. The townspeople didn’t seem to mind his absence. The also didn’t seem afraid of the doctor. In fact, Xixa was willing to bet there were others – besides Kori – who’d do anything to keep Julian away from the gallows.

Julian watched her, silently. His eye wide and a nervous twist to his lips. Xixa’s heart fluttered under his gaze. Trying to imagine feeling any other way, other than affectionate and tender, toward him seemed impossible.“Yes. I’ll always think of you fondly, Julian.”

Heat flared through Julian, pleasant and giddy. He swept down, catching the apprentices lips against his. Xixa squeaked at the sudden kiss, but pressed herself into the warmth. Delightful tingles raced down their bodies as they deepened their kiss, holding each other close.

A caw from the raven shattered their moment. The bird flapped its wings wildly, tap-tap-tapping along the edge of a roof. Julian and Xixa knew that meant guards approaching. The apprentice gave the blushing doctor a soft smile, untangling herself from the embrace.

The two darted down an alleyway, their hands clasped tightly, as the light of the day completely faded to blue night.


End file.
